Optical components such as those using vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSELs) have been the subject of increasing investigation over the past decade throughout the world. VCSEL manufacturing has been initiated at several companies and commercial products incorporating VCSELs are available. The high performance of VCSELs such as high output power, high speed modulation provide for many commercial applications of VCSELs such as data links, smart pixels, print heads, display, scanning, sensors, etc. VCSEL arrays are successfully being integrated with optics and microelectronics. However, there is still a need to improve the performance of optoelectronic modules that connect VCSELs to the outside world, in particular, coupling VCSELs and other active components such as photodetectors to optical fibers. Optical components need to be manufactured economically and combine active components, such as lasers with optical fibers. Further, the manufacturing of integrated optical sensors needs to be improved.